Der Sohn des Greifen - Kapitel 7 - Jon II
Jon II ist das siebte Kapitel von Der Sohn des Greifen, dem ersten Teil des fünften Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Jon Schnee. Zusammenfassung Jon Schnee weist Goldy an, Manke Rayder Kind zu dessen Schutz weg von der Schwarzen Festung zu nehmen, dann befiehlt er Samwell Tarly, nach Altsass zu segeln, um ein Maester zu werden, und er richtet Janos Slynt wegen Verrats hin. Synopsis :Das Kapitel spielt in etwa zur gleichen Zeit wie VII-Samwell I. Jon zwingt Goldy Dallas Neugeborenes zu retten Jon Schnee liegt ein Brief von Maester Aemon vor, der an König Tommen Baratheon gerichtet ist und den er unterzeichnen soll, der ihn aber als Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache in einen Gewissenskonflikt bringt, da die Nachtwache in Streitereien der Sieben Königslande von jeher keine Partei ergreift. In dem Brief soll er um Unterstützung für die Nachtwache bitten, und es wird deutlich gemacht, dass die Nachtwache nicht auf der Seite Stannis Baratheons steht, sondern dass er ihnen lediglich bei der Verteidigung der Mauer gegen Feinde von Jenseits der Mauer geholfen habe. Er hat die halbe Nacht über Karten gesessen und zusammen mit Aemon Pläne geschmiedet. Als Letztes hatte der alte Maester ihm einen Rat gegeben. Es ist derselbe, den er einst bei seinem Abschied seinem Bruder Aegon V. Targaryen gegeben hat. Aegon, genannt "Ei", war 33 Jahre alt gewesen, als der Großer Rat ihn auserkoren hatte, den Eisernen Thron zu besteigen. Zu dieser Zeit hatte er schon eigene Söhne, doch war er vom Gemüt her immer noch unschuldig und einen sympathischen Anmut. Damals hatte Aemon ihm geraten, den Junge in ihm zu töten und zuzulassen, dass ein Mann geboren werde, denn es brauche einen "Aegon", um zu herrschen, und kein "Ei". Nun rät Aemon auch Jon, ein Mann zu sein und den Jungen hinter sich zu lassen, wenngleich seine Bürde vielleicht sogar noch größer sei als die Aegons. Eddison Tollett erscheint und kündigt Goldy an, nach der Jon hat rufen lassen. Jon lässt sie hereinbringen und schickt dann Edd los, er solle Samwell Tarly ebenfalls holen. Goldy tritt ein und geht vor Jon auf die Knie, und Jon hebt sie hoch und erklärt ihr, dass man das nur vor Königen mache. Goldy stillt momentan ihr eigenes Kind von Craster und das von der verstorbenen Dalla und dem gefangen genommenen Manke Rayder. Als Jon erklärt, er müsse ihr etwas sagen, plappert sie munter drauf los, dass Val König Stannis um Gnade für Manke gebeten habe, allerdings vergeblich, wohingegen er den Herrn der Knochen begnadigen wolle, obwohl dieser viel schlimmere Dinge getan habe als Manke, wie Goldy von Craster weiß. Jon erklärt ihr, dass Manke ein Eidbrüchiger sei, der sich zum König-jenseits-der-Mauer erhoben habe und er daher keine Gnade erwarten dürfe. Als Jon das Gespräch auf Dallas kleien Sohn lenkt, fürchtet Goldy augenblicklich um dessen Leben, denn sie weiß, dass Melisandre ihn opfern will. Sie fleht Jon an, ihn zu retten, der aber sagt, dass nur Goldy selbst das könne, und er erklärt ihr seinen Plan, dass er die Babys vertauschen und sie mit Dallas Junge in den Süden schicken will, was aber bedeutet, dass sie ihr eigenes Kind zurücklassen muss. Als er fertig ist, bittet sie ihn lediglich, es nicht tun zu müssen, aber Jon erklärt, dass Dallas Junge dann brennen werde. Auch beide Junge mitzunehmen sei keine Option, da die Männer der Königin sie dann verfolgen würden. Jon fordert Goldy auf, ihre Hand über die Kerze zu halten, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch steht, damit sie erfährt, welch grausamer Tod Verbrennen darstellt, und sie erklärt, dass Melisandre ihrem Sohn nichts antun werde, weil in ihm kein Königsblut fließe. Jon will persönlich dafür sorgen, dass er eine Amme bekommt und gut erzogen wird. Er soll sogar Lesen und Schreiben lernen, und wenn er alt genug ist, seine wahre Herkunft erfahren. Als sich Goldy immer noch verweigert, erklärt Jon, dass an dem Tag, an dem Dallas Junge sterben wird, auch ihr Sohn sterben werde, dann befiehlt er ihr, am nächsten Morgen aufbruchbereit zu sein und schickt sie fort. Ohne sich umzublicken geht Goldy hinaus. Jon schickt Sam nach Altsass Draußen liegt Geist unter dem Amboss und kaut an einem Ochsenknochen. Kurz darauf erscheint Sam mit einem Stapel Büchern auf dem Arm. Mormonts Rabe fliegt ihm auf den Arm und verlangt nach Korn, doch als Sam ihm eine Hand voll aus dem Sack geben will, hackt er ihm seinen Schnabel in die Hand, sodass sie blutet. Jon bietet Sam einen Stuhl an und zeigt ihm den Brief von Aemon. Dann erzählt er Sam, wie Tommen Baratheon, der jetzt König ist, und sein Halbbruder Brandon Stark in Winterfell mit Holzschwertern gekämpft haben, und obwohl Bran Tommen damals deutlich überlegen war, sei er nun tot, während Tommen auf dem Eisernen Thron sitze. Einen Moment lang wirkt es, als wolle Sam etwas sagen,Er hat kurz zuvor Bran und Kalthand in der Nachtfeste getroffen, musste aber schwören, nicht darüber zu reden, siehe: VII-Samwell I. dann unterhalten sie sich über den Brief an Tommen. Jon erklärt, dass er Stannis Unterkunft, Vorräte und das Nachtfort überlassen habe, und dass es Lord Tywin Lennister vermutlich schwer fallen wird, darin keine Parteinahme zu sehen. Auf der anderen Seite verlangt Stannis noch mehr. Insgeheim hofft Jon, dass Stannis, dem bisher nur das Haus Karstark aus dem Norden seine Unterstützung zugesichert hat, noch mehr Vasallen seines Vaters hinter sich bringen kann, am wichtigsten wäre Weißwasserhafen, aber Sam drängt ihn dazu, das Dokument trotzdem zu unterzeichnen. Jon unterschreibt es und trägt Sam auf, es zu Aemon zurückzubringen. Dann fragt Sam nach Goldy, die er völlig aufgelöst auf dem Weg zu Jon getroffen hat. Jon lügt, sie sei lediglich traurig, weil Stannis Vals Bitte, Gnade für Manke walten zu lassen, abgelehnt hat. Dann erklärt Jon, dass er Goldy fortschicken wolle und sie eine andere Amme für Mankes Kind finden müssten. Sam ist es offenbar unangenehm, über Brüste zu sprechen, also redet er von irgendwelchen Kindkommandanten der Nachtwache, die schon seit Jahrhunderten tot sind. Jon unterbricht ihn und fragt nach den Anderen. Sam erklärt, dass sie in den Annalen erwähnt werden, allerdings weniger oft, als man vermuten könnte. Die ältesten Bücher in Westeros wurden nach der Invasion der Andalen geschrieben, denn Die Ersten Menschen kannten nur eine Keilschrift. Folglich sind alle Aufzeichnungen über das Zeitalter der Dämmerung und das Zeitalter der Helden sowie die Lange Nacht erst tausende Jahre später von Septonen aufgeschrieben worden. In der Zitadelle gebe es Maester, die selbst das in Frage stellen, denn diese alten Geschichten sind voller Könige, die Hunderte von Jahren alt geworden sind, und es gibt Ritter in diesen Geschichten, obwohl die ersten Ritter eigentlich erst Tausende Jahre später gelebt haben, wie etwa die von Brandon der Erbauer, Symeon Sternenauge oder dem König der Nacht. Jon sei der 997. Lord Kommandant, und die älteste Liste, die er gefunden habe, zähle lediglich bis zum 674. Lord Kommandanten. Über die Anderen hat er nur wenig gefunden: es wird erzählt, dass die Kinder des Waldes der Nachtwache einst jedes Jahr 100 Drachenglas-Dolche geschenkt haben. Die Anderen erscheinen immer mit der Kälte, und sie kommen meist in der Nacht und vermeiden das Licht der Sonne. Sie reiten auf toten Tieren, Schattenwölfen, Bären oder Pferden, was Sam bestätigen kann, denn derjenige, der den Kleinen Paul umgebracht hat, ist auf einem toten Pferd geritten. Tote müssen verbrannt werden, ansonsten werden sie zu Wiedergängern. Jon wird ungehalten, weil er das schon alles weiß. Sam erklärt weiterhin, dass ihre Rüstungen den meisten Klingen widerstehen würden, und ihre eigenen Schwerter sind so kalt, dass sie Stahl zerspringen lassen können. Sie fürchten sich nur vor Feuer oder Obsidian. Ein legendärer Mann, den man Der Letzte Held nennt, hat die Anderen angeblich mit einer Klinge aus Drachenglas bekämpft, was vermutlich Valyrischer Stahl ist. Dann eröffnet Jon Sam, dass er Goldy nach Altsass begleiten werde, und dass sie Maester Aemon mitnehmen würden, denn er fürchtet um Aemons Leben, falls Melisandre erfährt, dass auch er Königsblut in sich trage. Klydas werde sich um die Raben kümmern, während Sam fort sei, und Dareon werde in Ostwacht an der See zu ihnen stoßen. Die Schwarzdrossel werde sie nach Braavos bringen, und von dort müssen sie sich selbst um eine Überfahrt nach Altsass kümmern. Goldy und ihr Kind könne er von Altsass aus nach Hornberg schicken. Sam versteht immer noch nicht, warum er fort soll, und er erzählt, dass er jeden Tag mit Ulmer das Bogenschießen übe, so wie Jon ihm aufgetragen hat. Jon entgegnet ihm, dass er genügend Bogenschützen habe, allerdings brauche er bald einen neuen Maester. Maester Mullin aus dem Schattenturm sei eher ein Kämpfer denn ein Gelehrter und Maester Harmune aus Ostwacht sei zu oft betrunken. Jon hatte vermutet, dass Sam der Plan gefallen würde, die Mauer endlich verlassen zu können, aber Sam fürchtet sich davor, als Heiler mit Blut zu tun zu haben. Jon erinnert ihn an den Sturm der Wiedergänger auf die Faust der Ersten Menschen und daran, dass er einen der Anderen getötet habe, und als Sam selbst das als Glück abtun will, wird Jon wütend. Er befiehlt ihm, ihm zu gehorchen und seine Kette in Altsass zu schmieden, und es ist ihm auch egal, dass Sams Vater Lord Randyll Tarly stets gesagt habe, dass kein Tarly je als Maester vor einem kleinen Lord buckeln werde. Er erinnert Sam vielmehr daran, dass seine Familie nun die Nachtwache sei, und er befiehlt ihm, seine Angst in Zukunft besser zu verbergen und sich nicht mehr selbst als Feigling zu bezeichnen. Zuletzt sagt er ihm, dass es Aemons und seine Idee zugleich ist, und er trägt ihm auf, vor Sonnenaufgang bereit zu sein für den Aufbruch. Jon inspiziert die Festung Jon zieht seinen Mantel über und inspiziert die Schwarze Festung und die Mauer, wie er es jeden Tag macht. Geist begleitet ihn. Anker Weissauge hat Aufsicht auf der Mauer, und er berichtet, dass er vor einer Stunde zwei Ritter beobachtet habe, die den Königsweg nach Süden davon geritten seien. Auch Dywen, mit dem sich Jon kurz darauf im Gemeinschaftsraum unterhält, hat die beiden gesehen. Es seien Ser Justin Massie und Ser Richard Horpe gewesen, die behauptet haben, Stannis habe sie losgeschickt, aber nicht sagen wollten, was ihr Auftrag sei. Jon errät, dass sie nicht zum Spähen losgeschickt wurden, denn dafür sind sie viel zu hochrangig. Cotter Peik hatte von Ostwacht eine Nachricht geschickt, dass Davos Seewert mit Salladhor Saan in See gestochen sei, um nach Weißwasserhafen zu fahren und mit Lord Wyman Manderly zu verhandeln. Jon denkt, dass Stannis auch Massie und Horpe losgeschickt hat, um mit anderen Lords des Nordens zu verhandeln. In der folgenden Nacht hat Jon ausnahmsweise keinen Wolfstraum, denn Geist schläft bei ihm am Fußende vor dem Bett. Stattdessen hat er einen Alptraum, der von Goldy und dem Kind handelt. In der Stunde des Wolfes weckt Edd ihn. Kegs hält Wache vor seiner Tür, und Jon beauftragt ihn, Bedwyck und Janos Slynt bei Sonnenaufgang zu ihm zu schicken. Am Totenhof der Festung hat sich bereits die Eskorte für die Abreisenden aufgestellt, die von Hans Bulwer angeführt wird und aus einem Dutzend berittener Grenzer besteht. Aemon sitzt auf einem von zwei Karren, eingehüllt in Bärenfelle. Goldys Augen sind rot vor Kummer, also hat sie sich offenbar ihrem Schicksal gefügt und die Kinder unbemerkt vertauscht. Aemon erklärt Jon, dass er ihm ein Buch in seinen Gemächern zurückgelassen habe, dass er lesen solle. Es heiße das Jadekompendium und wurde von einem Abenteurer aus Volantis namens Colloquo Votar geschrieben, der die Länder im Fernen Osten besucht hat. Er hat Klydas beauftragt, einen bestimmten Passus darin für Jon anzustreichen. Jon bemerkt, dass es anfängt zu schneien und hält das für ein schlechtes Omen, dann verabschiedet er sich von allen. Goldy erinnert ihn an sein Versprechen, gut für das zurückgelassene Kind zu sorgen. Edd macht Sam Mut, indem er sagt, dass Schiffe nur sinken würden, wenn er an Bord sei. Dann wünscht Jon Sam eine gute Reise und trägt ihm auf, gut auf Aemon, Goldy und das Kind aufzupassen. Jon gibt Bedwyck Befehl, nach Eismark zu gehen Jon schaut der Kolonne hinterher, bis sie in der Ferne verschwunden ist. Inzwischen hat heftiger Schneefall eingesetzt. Edd erinnert Jon daran, dass Janos Slynt und Bedwyck, genannt "Riese", auf ihn warten. Jon weist Bedwyck an, einen Trupp Baumeister nach Eismark anzuführen, um entlang der Mauer Wegburgen zu bauen, damit sich die Patrouillen aufwärmen, essen und frische Reittiere erhalten können. Er beabsichtigt, eine Kette von Türmen für Signalfeuer einzurichten. In Bedwycks Trupp sollen 20 Männer der Nachtwache und zehn von Stannis beteiligt sein. Er erklärt, dass vier der Männer der Nachtwache mit Janos Slynt aus Königsmund gekommen seien und dass er ein Auge auf sie werfen solle. Zunächst sollen Eismark und Grauwacht besetzt werden. Jon fürchtet, dass die Wildlinge erneut einen Angriff auf die Mauer wagen könnten. Falls es ihnen gelänge, ein paar Kletterer unbemerkt auf die Mauer zu bringen, könnten in kurzer Zeit Tausende weitere mit Seilen und Leitern hinterhergeholt werden. So war zur Zeit seines Ururgroßvaters gewesen, als der König-jenseits-der-Mauer Raymun Rotbart den damaligen Lord Kommandanten Hannes Mausgut überlisten konnte, der anschließend nur noch "Schläferhannes" genannt wurde. Raymun war in den Norden eingefallen und erst von Lord Willerich Stark von Winterfell und Harmond Umber in der Schlacht am Langen See geschlagen worden. Rotbart wurde damals von Willerichs jüngerem Bruder Artos Stark erschlagen, den man auch "den Unversöhnlichen" nannte. Die Nachtwache war selbst zu dieser Schlacht zu spät eingetroffen, und Artos überließ es ihnen, die Toten zu begraben, während er um den enthaupteten Willerich trauerte. Den Befehl über den Wiederaufbau von Grauwacht will Jon Janos Slynt übertragen, den er Bedwyck gegenüber rühmt, da er zunächst Hauptmann am Eisentor als Nachfolger von Mannhart Schurwerth gewesen sei und dann sogar von Jon Arryn zum Hauptmann der Goldröcke in Königsmund ernannt wurde, obwohl sein Vater lediglich ein Metzger gewesen ist. Insgeheim will er Janos aber auch von Allisar Thorn fernhalten. Bedwyck teilt Jons Abneigung gegenüber Janos. Janos Slynt verweigert den Befehl Erst am Ende des Morgens erscheint Janos Slynt bei Jon, als dieser gerade Langklaue reinigt, was er nicht einen Burschen erledigen lassen will, denn Eddard Stark hatte seinen Söhnen beigebracht, dass sie das selbst verrichten sollen. Widerwillig nimmt Slynt Platz, und Jon fällt es schwer, seinen Zorn auf ihn im Zaum zu halten, weil er an der Ermordung seines Vaters beteiligt gewesen ist. Er überrascht Slynt damit, ihm Grauwacht zu übergeben. Er gibt zu, dass die Festung in einem schlechten Zustand sei, aber er gibt Slynt den Tipp, mit der Rodung des Waldes anzufangen und die Steine der Ruinen zu benutzen. Dazu will er ihm zehn Männer der Nachtwache, zehn vom Schattenturm und zehn von Stannis' Männern zur Verfügung stellen. Slynts Gesicht läuft purpurfarben an, und dann nennt er Jon einen Bastard und lehnt den Befehl über Grauwacht ab. Jon gibt ihm eine zweite Chance und erklärt ihm, dass dies kein Angebot sei, sondern ein Befehl. Slynt verweigert ihn mit der Begründung, der Bastard eines Verräters erteile ihm keinen Befehl. Außerdem warnt er ihn, das er immer noch Freunde in Königsmund habe. Beim Hinausgehen tritt er gegen einen Stuhl. Am nächsten Morgen sitzt Slynt lachend beim Frühstück mit Allisar Thorn und einigen weiteren Kumpanen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Jon erscheint mit dem Eisernen Emmett, Edd, Mully, Hareth, Hans Krabbe, Rost Blumen und Owen. Dreifinger Hobb serviert Brei aus einer Schüssel. Überall sitzen Gruppen von Männern der Königin, des Königs und der Nachtwache. Jon sieht Grenn, Pyp und Bowen Marsch. Jon wendet sich an Slynt und sagt, er wolle ihm eine letzte Chance geben, sein Pferd stünde schon bereit, aber Slynt entgegnet, Jon solle selbst nach Grauwacht reiten. Als Jon fragt, ob Slynt sich seinem Befehl widersetzen wolle, antwortet Slynt, dass er sich seinen Befehl in den Hintern stecken solle. Jon hört Godry Farring an einem Tisch lachen. Jon weist Emmett an, Slynt zur Mauer zu bringen, und anstatt ihn mit einer harten Strafe zu belegen wie etwa einige Tage in der Eiszelle oder ihn als Gefangenen nach Grauwacht bringen zu lassen, will er ihn hängen. Slynt fällt der löffel aus der Hand und er wird kreidebleich. Ser Allisar greift nach seinem Schwertgriff, besinnt sich dann aber eines besseren. Emmett und Edd zerren Slynt hinaus. Inzwischen schaut die halbe Festung zu, sogar Val von ihrem Fesnter aus und Stannis vom Königsturm aus. Slynt brüllt die ganze Zeit über, dass er Freunde in Königsmund habe. Plötzlich erkennt Jon, dass es falsch ist, Slynt zu hängen, und er befiehlt, den Richtblock zu holen, während er Langklaue zieht. Emmett tritt Slynt die Beine Weg und Edd hilft ihm, ihn am Boden zu halten. Jon sagt Slynt, dass er stillhalten soll, dann fragt er, ob er noch letzte Worte habe, und da erst fleht Slynt um Gnade, doch Jon lässt Langklaue niedergehen. Owen fragt sofort, ob er Slynts Stiefel haben könne, und Jon sieht zu Stannis hinüber, der nur nickt und wieder in den Turm geht. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Jon Schnee Kategorie:Kapitel, die in der Schwarzen Festung spielen Der Sohn des Greifen: Kapitel 07